The Beat is Yours Forever
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: Bartleby reflects on his faults of love, and thinks of how he can use them if he could ever provide them for Sonia in a better life. SONIAXBARTLEBY ONESHOT!


_Based on AlcyoneSong's idea of Bartleby's whereabouts after episode 37 Bartleby the Prisoner from Sonic Underground._

From the way the sun set amongst the oceanic horizon the sky looked as though it has been set a flame. The sun looked to be the brightly burning flame igniting the fire engulfing the scenery in an array of warm colors. It's reflection dancing bravely along the water's edge. The scene alone worked in harmony of painting a picture to fit the warm tropical weather.

Along the golden shoreline rested a single being underneath a set of palm trees standing proudly where the greenery of the island began growing. The lone figure was a Mobian mink whose fur color matched the sandy surface he sat upon with long flowing blonde hair that he wore in a messy ponytail. His irises were a brightly shimmering blue a lot like the ocean that stretched for as far as they could see. He was dressed in simple clothing made to be worn in the type of weather he was basking in.

Playing along the breeze of the tropical wind were assortments of tunes blaring from a compact radio dangling in a tree above. It never mattered to him what played amongst the stations. Thanks to the kindness of a siren, he had learned to appreciate music in all its forms.

_You can't run away for ever  
But there's nothing wrong with getting a good head start  
You want to shut out the night, you want to shut down the sun  
You want to shut away the pieces of a broken heart_

A sigh drew heavy and slowly from his lips while a hand reached to snag a rock to his side. Then, with swift prowess, he flung it skidding it across the ocean's surface before it plunged to its watery demise.

Oh how many times that beautiful face crossed his mind, and how his fingers itched in missing and longing for the feeling of soft delicate fur underneath their tips. Or how his ears forever waited in beckoning anticipation for her hear to sing just a few more lyrics into them. His separate hand rose clutching the area in which his hear lie. Ocean blues sparking of an ultimate devastation his heart would forever be weighed down with. How could he have been so foolish to let her off on her own while he danced a treacherous number with the devil himself?

_Think of how we'd lay down together  
We'd be list'ning to the radio so loud and so strong  
Ev'ry golden nugget coming like a gift of the gods  
Someone must have blessed us when he gave us those songs_

His memories went back to a simpler time in his youth. A time where after his studies, as well as being taught how to run his inheritance after his father would come to his timely death, he had a place to escape. That lovely abode was in the heart and smile of a lovely girl who blossomed into a majestic young woman. She would drag them out and away from the eyes and demands of their cultivated society to a simple longue where they shot the breeze, and listened to the radio that was now in his possession. Or to play whatever they could figure into a game.

_I treasure your love  
I never want to lose it  
You've been through the fires of hell, and I know you've got the ashes to prove it_

When they had met he had come to realize that they were both the victims of growing up without a mother's tender loving. He had promised to love and protect her since she hadn't anyone to the task at hand. Even he had family for she was without anyone as such.

Eyelids clench as this grimacing frown scowled across his muzzle. That was a promise, he felt, that he should have done a better job at keeping…

_I treasure your love  
I want to show you how to use it  
You've been through a lot of pain in the dirt, and I know you've got the scars to prove it_

If only he could travel back in time. For unlike his past counterpart, he now understood his priorities better. With these new set of priorities he would have done the just thing: abandon all of his wealth, and fight alongside his lover on a journey of freedom.

_Remember everything that I told you, and I'm telling you again that it's true  
You're never alone, 'cause you can put on the 'phones,  
and let the drummer tell your heart what to do_

How that he knew where his heart and loyalties were truly to, he'd keep to that promise he made some odd years ago. Somehow, someway, he'd find a way to protect the star glistening so brightly in his life. Till that day came then he hoped that the music in his heart that serenaded for her, guided her in safety. Though this beat was his that he drummed to, it was hers to have and keep as long as she liked and wanted.

_Keep on believing, and you'll discover baby_

There's always something magic  
There's always something new  
And when you really really need it the most, that's when rock and roll dreams come through  
The beat is yours for ever  
The beat is always true  
And when you really really need it the most, that's when rock and roll dreams come through,  
for you

Even when he was a young boy had he came to the conclusion that the woman of his pinning love was no ordinary woman. With her enchanting beauty and lyrical voice that put sirens to shame, he knew for sure; she was like an angel that was gifted with an instrument long before her wings. With a gifted vocal voice as her own he knew that he'd survive through anything as long as he kept her on a steady chorus.

_Once upon a time was a backbeat  
Once upon a time all the chords came to life  
And the angels had __guitars__ even before they had wings  
If you hold onto a chorus you can get through the night_

Until a reunion with her that he hoped fate would bless him with, he was stuck singing solo. But if he ever got such a chance, he would make sure that either of them were never stuck singing along ever again. Life was something to share and theirs would be a chorus duet that they'd share with the world. A world meant for love and freedom!

_I treasure your love  
I never want to lose it  
You've been through the fires of hell, and I know you've got the ashes to prove it_

I treasure your love  
I want to show you how to use it  
You've been through a lot _of pain__ in the dirt, and I know you've got the scars to prove it_

Remember everything that I told you, and I'm telling you again that it's true  
You're never alone, 'cause you can put on the '_phones__,  
and let the drummer tell your heart what to do_

Keep on believing, and you'll discover baby

There's always something magic  
There's always something new  
And when you really really need it the most, that's when rock and roll dreams come through  
The beat is yours for ever  
The beat is always true  
And when you really really need it the most, that's when rock and roll dreams come through,  
For you!

(The beat is yours for ever. That's when rock and roll dreams come through)


End file.
